


Just a Thought

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: We Can Fuse?! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Banter, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Dancing and Singing, Deceit Sanders Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sarcasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: Logan was fine. Completely fine. He didn’t slam the door when he made it back to his room, it just… sort of… shut loudly. It didn’t matter, Roman and Patton and Virgil’s fusion- Pax, was it?- were perfectly happy. Without him. It was fine. He was fine.





	Just a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all thought I was gonna write a fusion au without somehow working in my favorite song from Steven Universe, you were sorely mistaken.  
> Also @fanartfunart on tumblr drew the boys! Check it out here: https://fanartfunart.tumblr.com/post/185259689790/boop-boop-a-doop-i-drew

Logan was fine. Completely fine. He didn’t slam the door when he made it back to his room, it just… sort of… shut loudly. It didn’t matter, Roman and Patton and Virgil’s fusion- Pax, was it?- were perfectly happy. Without him. It was fine. He was fine.

“My my, certainly nothing interesting has happened recently. I’m practically choking on the taste of your lies, sweetie, and you haven’t even said anything out loud,” a voice crooned from behind Logan. He whirled around to see Deceit perched on his desk, and Logan ground his teeth together at the sight of him.

“Get out,” he growled.

“Oh Logan, this isn’t about this silly fusion thing, is it?” Deceit laughed.

“Stay out of it and stay out of my room,” Logan huffed. Deceit let out a gasp of over-exaggerated shock, placing a gloved hand over his heart.

“Could it be? But no- you don’t have emotions. Certainly you aren’t feeling anger. Frustration. Perhaps a bit of… jealousy?” he all but snarled at the logical side.

“Deceit-” Logan cut off abruptly, cursing the slight tremble his voice had taken on.

“Oh… oh my this is so much better. The cold-hearted Logan- Thomas’s logic- couldn’t possibly be heartbroken?” Deceit smirked. That was Logan’s breaking point.

“So what if I am?! They clearly don’t need me. Roman made that abundantly clear when our fusion split apart because of his frustration with me. Then when I had sought him out to apologize for making him upset, he had already moved on. But it’s fine. I don’t need them, and I don’t need you. So get. Out,” Logan shouted, ignoring the tears that he could feel pricking at his eyes. Deceit blinked in surprise like a deer in the headlights.

Just then, there came a knocking at Logan’s door. Both of their gazes snapped to the door. Logan sighed, walking away from Deceit to answer it.

“Probably Roman and that new fusion showing up to give you pity. But it’s only pity, they don’t really care about you like they do each other,” Deceit crooned once Logan had turned his back on him. He stiffened, gulping nervously. But before he could think of a reply, the door burst open with someone giving a response of their own.

“Falsehood!” The door swung open to reveal the fusion Logan had met just moments earlier. His soft plaid hoodie, blue boots, and sparkly makeup (albeit tear-streaked) should have made him seem adorable, but the pure rage and distaste in his eyes, so reminiscent of Virgil, made him downright terrifying. And why did that make Logan’s cheeks flush ever so slightly?

“I thought we weren’t gonna burst in dramatically,” Roman whined as he shuffled in behind the fusion.

“That was before we knew Tall, Dark, and Snake-y had already invited himself in,” he snarked back, glaring at Deceit.

“Okay, first you take Logan’s line, then you come up with a clever nickname? You’re stealing our gimmicks, Pax,” Roman teased.

“Well if I start speaking in lies and just generally act sneaky, stage an intervention,” he replied with a smirk.

“Who’s sassy lost child is this?” Deceit huffed, mouth twisting into a scowl. Pax’s gaze snapped back to Deceit, his expression shifting to a firm glare paired with a disapproving frown. Deceit’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and Logan could have sworn he almost seemed nervous.

“Go to your room,” Pax said, tone even and firm. His voice was like Patton’s stern dad tone, but it was just edging on Virgil’s low and almost predatory growl.

“You’re not my dad,” he shot back, sounding like a petulant child.

“Rude sides go to their rooms. Now go,” Pax said, placing his hands on his hips and glaring Deceit down. Deceit tried to meet his firm stare for a moment or two, but soon conceded with an annoyed sigh.

“Fine. But not because you told me to,” he snapped, hopping down from his seat on top of Logan’s desk, then storming out past the sides and the fusion. He slammed the door shut behind him, and an uncomfortable silence settled over the room. Logan wanted nothing more than to disappear from existence.

“I think we all need to talk. Especially you two. What happened to you guys, what happened to Favian?” Pax said, his voice unbelievably soft and caring as his eyes glistened slightly.

“Nothing ‘happened.’ Roman and I are just far too incompatible to fuse,” Logan replied, tone coming out harsher than he intended. Roman visibly flinched, expression flickering with heartbreak before he schooled it to something more neutral, yet still melancholy.

“Y-yes. That’s it. Sorry Pax, there’s just- we’re too different,” Roman said, sounding like he was fighting the urge to cry.

“No! No, no, no! I am not giving up on you two, and you shouldn’t give up on each other either! You two had something, before. And it worked, and sure it was crazy, but it was wonderfully crazy!” Pax exclaimed, stalking over to Logan and grabbing his hand, then tugging him over towards Roman.

“Pax, please stop. It’s obvious that-”

“I was scared!” Logan blurted, before he could really stop himself. Both Roman and Pax blinked in surprise.

“What?” Roman asked in a hushed voice.

“I was scared, Roman. Of what we were. Favian had so many fantastical ideas- concocting a super-soldier serum, re-creating Frankenstein's monster, summoning Daleks to take on- it was all so illogical and terrifying,” Logan rambled, words spilling out of him in a torrent.

“Oh Logan…” Pax trailed off, squeezing the logical side’s hand comfortingly. Logan quickly wrenched his hand from the fusion’s grasp, causing him to gasp in surprise.

“I don’t need your false sympathy or care. It’s clear you two- erm, you three- are fine and happy without me,” Logan said. Pax’s expression twisted into a frown, and he took two steps to close the distance between them. Before Logan could fully comprehend what was happening, Pax had taken his face into his hands and pulled him into a sweet kiss.

“Did that feel false to you?” Pax murmured when he pulled away. Logan blinked in surprise, unsure of how to respond.

“I- erm, what?”

“You didn’t hear what I had said to Pax back there, did you?” Roman uttered softly. It seemed Logan had forgotten how to speak, as he simply stood there, mouth agape and staring at Roman. Pax smiled softly, gently ushering Logan closer to Roman, then stepping aside.

“Logan, I- I’ve come to realize something. Realize something about how I feel about all of you. And this feeling has only grown stronger when we realized we could fuse. I believe I’ve fallen in love with you. All of you,” Roman confessed.

“Really?” Logan gasped out.

“Really. And being Favian with you… it was wonderful. And I’m sorry that being him scared you. And if you don’t want to fuse again, I understand that. I’m willing to have you in whatever way makes you comfortable,” Roman replied, gently reaching out and taking Logan’s hands in his.

“No Roman, I’m sorry. I should have given Favian more of a chance. Given us more of a chance,” Logan said, letting go of one of Roman’s hands to instead tenderly cup his cheek. Roman flushed brightly at the touch.

“Us?”

“Yes, us. I- I want to try us,” Logan said, glancing towards Pax for a moment, then gazing back at Roman.

“Logan, can I- may I-” Logan cuts him off by taking hold of his sash and tugging him into a soft but passionate kiss. Roman makes a surprised sound, but soon pulled Logan into his arms, holding him close as they kissed.

However, Roman soon pulled away when he realized Logan was trembling. And that there were tears misting in the corners of his eyes.

“Logan, what’s-”

“I’m fine! It’s just, it’s a lot. I’m a bit overwhelmed,” Logan replied, wiping at his eyes. Roman gave him a soft smile.

“Here comes a thought, that might alarm you,” Roman sang, causing Logan’s eyes to widen slightly.

“Roman?”

“What someone said, and how it harmed you,” he continued, “Something I did, that failed to be charming…”

“That’s not how the song goes,” Logan pointed out with a frown.

“Hush Logan, I’m taking creative liberties here! But I’m pleased to know that you know the actual lyrics,” Roman said, before opening his mouth to sing again. “Things that I said are suddenly swarming and, oh. I'm losing sight, I'm losing touch. All these little things seem to matter so much…”

“Roman, there’s no need to- oh!” Logan was cut off by Roman pulling him into a dance, then abruptly dipping him.

“That they confuse you, that I might lose you…” Roman’s voice suddenly drifted off, and Logan realized that tears were forming in the prince’s eyes. Logan shifted in his arms so that he was standing once more, then reached out to carefully wipe away his tears.

“You won’t lose me,” Logan said, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before he too began to sang. “Take a moment remind yourself to, take a moment and find yourself, take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart?”

“But it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing, got nothing, got nothing, got nothing to fear. I'm here, I'm here, I'm here…” they sang in harmony, swaying gently until a soft glow overtook them and the room. Pax shielded his eyes, grinning knowingly.

The glow melted away, and Favian stood in the place Roman and Logan had been. Logan’s room had shifted into Favian’s lab, with its crowded lab tables and large mirror off to one side. Favian ran one hand through his hair, while the other touched his own face in disbelief.

“I’m… I’m me again! Pax, you beautiful, wondrous fusion you! You helped me become me again!” Favian cried, taking Pax into his arms and twirling the both of them around. Pax was giggling helplessly by the time Favian put him back down on the ground.

“Favian! I didn’t really do that much…” Pax said sheepishly, cheeks tinging pink beneath his eyeshadow.

“What? Of course you did! You got Roman and Logan to talk things out! You’re fantastic, Pax,” Favian declared. 

“Faviaaannn…” Pax whined, blushing deeper. A mischievous smirk grew over his face, and he leaned closer to the shorter- wait, shorter fusion?

“Oh. My. Goodness. You’re so cute and small compared to me!” Favian all but squealed.

Noooo…” Pax groaned bashfully, unable to meet Favian’s gaze.

“Yes! Say, this gives me a new experiment idea!” he grinned.

“Which would be?” Pax asked warily. The taller fusion leaned in, so that his breath ghosted Pax’s cheek.

“How soon I can reduce you to an adorable, blushy mess,” Favian cooed. Pax pressed his lips together in a firm line, causing Favian’s eyes to widen as he leaned away. But then he was quickly yanked back by Pax gripping his tie and pulling him into a fierce kiss. Favian made a startled sound, but soon wrapped an arm around Pax’s waist, pulling him closer. His other hand went to to the back of his neck, gently tangling his fingers in the short hair at the nape of his neck, cradling Pax as if he were something precious. Which, he was.

When they pulled away from each other, panting slightly as they caught their breath, Pax looked extremely smug. Favian arched a brow in confusion, which only caused Pax to giggle slightly.

“Who’s blushing now?” he snarked. It was then Favian realized that he was, in fact, blushing. And quite deeply as well.

“Shush.”

“Experiment fai-led,” Pax sing-songed with a cheeky grin. 

“Oh please, it’s only begun, my dear,” he purred, before leaning in to claim Pax’s lips again. He made a soft sound into Favian’s mouth, which the taller fusion drank in as he kissed Pax deeper. Pax’s hands gripped tightly at Favian’s lab coat as the two of them began moving backwards. Neither one was entirely sure of why they were moving, but soon enough Pax’s back hit the edge of one of Favian’s lab tables, and he let out a yelp into the other fusion’s mouth. Favian pulled away in an instant, hands coming up to cradle Pax’s face.

“Sorry, are you alright?” he asked, voice soft and concerned.

“Yup! But I don’t think this is the best place for kissing,” Pax replied with a giggle.

“Oh come on, where’s your sense of adventure?” he teased. Pax rolled his eyes, detaching himself from Favian and instead taking his hand to lead him out of the room.

“C’mon, I wanna kiss and cuddle you properly,” Pax huffed. His words caused Favian to stop cold, even as Pax was tugging him along.

“Cuddle?” he gasped. Pax freezes as well, looking sheepish.

“I mean- we don’t have to, it’s fine, really. Just kisses is okay, if that’s what you want. It’s fine, I didn’t even really want to-”

“No! Yes, cuddles! I want to!” Favian interrupted, squeezing Pax’s hand enthusiastically. Pax grinned, then proceeded to lead Favian out of his room, then down the hall to his own room. He flopped down onto the couch piled with plushies, tugging Favian down on top of him.

“Mmm… now where were we?” Favian murmured. Pax giggled, and pulled Favian down to kiss him again. And again… and again.

* * *

Some time later, deep in the night, four sides are cuddled together in a tangled mess in Patton’s room. They had fallen asleep as Pax and Favian, who had dozed off in the peace of Pax’s room. But at some point, they had defused in their sleep. So now Virgil was curled against Logan’s chest, with Patton clinging to the anxious side. Roman somehow had his arms wrapped around all three of them, nose nuzzled in Logan’s hair. And by some miracle, they were all squeezed onto the couch.

Logan was the only one of the four awake, and he gazed down at his… boyfriends(?) fondly. Well, whatever the four of them were, it was new and fragile. And Logan was frankly still a bit nervous. But somehow he knew that there was something special between the four of them in any capacity, shape, or form.


End file.
